Mimikaki
by RedGlassesGirl
Summary: Las tradiciones Japonesas son complicadas de entender para muchos extrajeros, pero cuando te sientes incluido en ellas por una persona importante te hace muy feliz. Lo mismo se aplica para Yuuri y Wolfram.


**Aclaraciones:**

—diálogos.

"_pensamientos"._

(N/A: nota del autor)

[1], [2], etc. Notas al pie.

*para estar al tanto de mis actualizaciones pueden visitar mi Livejournal, busquen la dirección en mi perfil*

**Pareja:** Wolfyuuram.

* * *

**Mimikaki - Oneshot**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¿Estas cómodo?

— Sí, estoy bien.

— Bueno entonces voy a empezar.

— No estés tan nervioso.

— No estoy nervioso.

— Pues no parece. No te preocupes tampoco es para tant… ¡Hay! ¡Hay! ¡Con cuidado Wolf!

— Perdón…

— No seas tan bruto que duele… ¡Agghh! ¡Wolfram! ¡No lo metas tan rápido que te dije que duele! Esta es una zona sensible ¿sabes? Ahora me arde…

— Ya te dije que perdón.

— Que bruto….

— ¡No me culpes!

— No tienes idea de cómo tienes que hacerlo.

— Sonaba más fácil de lo que es ahora…

— Tsk.

— Yuuri, no estás ayudando, me pones mas incomodo. Quédate quieto.

— No quiero que me toques si no sabes lo que haces.

— Si te vas a poner así de quisquilloso ¡porque no vas y te buscas algún sirviente para que lo haga como tú quieres!

— ¡No-no digas cosas como esa! Ya es suficiente que tengo que escapar de ellos, me persiguen hasta en el baño… ¿Sabes lo incomodo que es pensar que me están esperando con las toallas para secarme cuando salgo de la tina? ¡Es inaudito!...No me puedo acostumbrar a como me miran. Además deberías estar agradecido que te elegí a ti pese a que eres un hombre, normalmente debería estar haciendo esto con una chica… Hey, ¿Por qué te estás riendo? ¿Estabas bromeando? Vamos Wolf...

— Era una broma.

— Hombre, nunca se cuando haces una broma si estas tan serio… Ya deja de sonreír, siento que te estás burlando de mí.

— Enclenque.

— ¡Ya déjame, me estas despeinando! ¡No me trates como a un niño o a un perro acariciándome así!

— Te enojas por todo.

— Tú me provocas. Mejor me voy a dormir, ya no estoy de humor para seguir.

— Podemos intentar mañana si quieres.

Yuuri no respondió, estaba acurrucado en dirección contraria ya tapado con sus sabanas. Wolfram se enderezo con dificultad, tenía las piernas entumecidas por la posición forzada en la que se mantuvo sin estar acostumbrado. ¿A quién se le ocurría esa manera de sentarse? Obviamente si te apoyas tanto tiempo sobre tus propias piernas se te entumecerían, había otras formas más normales y cómodas de sentarse, pero esta ni sobre la cama mejoraba al ser una superficie mullida. Se levanto, tomo sus zapatillas de dormir y salió de la habitación.

Apenas cerró la puerta mantuvo sus ojos cerrados y dijo secamente. — Madre, no es necesario que escondas ese vaso, ya lo he visto.

La mujer de cabellos dorados rio nerviosa y con fingida culpa saco el objeto que acababa de esconder nerviosa segundos antes tras su espalda. El vaso de cristal reposo en sus manos ahora en vez de la pared como hace un rato. — Wolfie, querido, tu madre solo estaba preocupada por tu felicidad.

— No hace falta dar explicaciones.

— ¿Cariño, estas enojado? Hay, mi pequeño, no es tu culpa si las cosas no salieron como esperabas.

Wolfram giro el pequeño palillito con un pompón en la punta entre sus dedos observándolo fijamente, su ceño estaba fruncido y su cara reflejaba el encaprichamiento de un niño pequeño.

Cheri sonrió ante esa imagen, se acerco y poso sus manos sobre sus hombros. — ¿A que no fue divertido intentar algo nuevo? Las costumbres de su majestad son extrañas, pero no quita lo interesante.

— Es estúpido, no sé porque es tan importante esto para él.

— Estoy segura que podrás entenderlo con el tiempo. Sabes, Lord Günter me ha contado que esto forma parte de una tradición milenaria en el mundo de su majestad, al parecer es muy importante. Es algo que solo se hace con la persona más cercana, no cualquiera estaría calificado para hacerlo.

La mujer noto como volvía a obtener la atención de su joven hijo, tal y como lo esperaba.

— El te eligió a ti, no ha dejado que nadie más haga esto por más que se ofrecieran, pero te lo ha pedido.

Wolfram medito un momento y reprocho. — Igualmente eso de limpiarle los oídos a alguien es muy desagradable, tendré que pensármelo bien antes de volverlo a hacer. — sin mirar a su madre se desprendió de su agarre al alejarse, la reina pareció levemente abatida pero enseguida dio un suspiro de resignación y lo observo irse.

Lo que Wolfram no pudo esconder por mucho tiempo más ella ya lo sabía, la pequeña sonrisa se formo curva poco a poco en sus labios.

* * *

**-Fin-**

.

.

.

.

.

**Mimikaki: **es un palillo hecho normalmente de bambú (aunque hay de otros materiales como plástico o metal, pero el tradicional es de ese tipo de madera) que en un extremo tiene forma de palita, y en el otro varia. El diseño más tradicionalista posee un pompón peludo en el otro extremo, pero pueden verse varios otros tipos más modernos adornados con muñequitos varios. Este palillito se usa para la limpieza de oídos, y aunque suene tal vez desagradable, los japoneses aman esto y es parte de una larga tradición en la historia de ese país. Las madres suelen limpiarle los oídos a sus hijos, y a su vez cuando el hombre es grande prefiere que esto lo haga su pareja (novia o esposa) conllevando un gran significado de cercanía. Normalmente la postura para hacer esto es con la mujer en seiza (sentarse sobre las propias piernas con el torso bien erguido, la clásica postura tradicional japonesa) y el hombre con la cabeza recostada sobre sus piernas, digamos que esto es todo un lujo para los muchachos.

Al día de hoy en Japón hasta hay lugares especializados en Mimikaki donde asisten hombres (y a veces mujeres) para que una chica les ofrezca este servicio mientras los deja recostarse en sus piernas. A algunos nos gusta ir a la peluquería o el barbero, pero esto se lleva las palmas… Japón es un país muy generoso.


End file.
